Titles System
With version 11 a new achievement system called Titles was introduced. There are three levels of Titles: Gold, Silver and Bronze. The Titles page can be accessed using the cog icon in the top-right, then selecting "Titles". Your "Personal Record" will have an overview of how many Gold, Silver and Bronze Titles you have acquired. } Odin the Almighty||Unlock Odin the Fated Savior of All in Index |- | Rise from Ragnarök||All 7* Monsters of "Norse Gods Reborn - Divergence" are All Max |- | All Beings Liberated||All 7* Monsters of "Chinese Gods Reborn - Divergence" are All Max |- | Legendary Protagonists||All 6* Monsters of "Protagonists - Power Release" are All Max |- | Mystical Beasts' Protection||All 6* Monsters of "Chinese Mythological Beasts - Power Release" are All Max |- | Goddess||All 6* Monsters of "The Norns - Power Release" are All Max |- | Long Live Paladin Rangers||All 6* Monsters of "Paladins - Power Release" are All Max |- | Just Like A Circus||All 6* Monsters of "Western Beasts - Power Release" are All Max |- | Sky, heed my will!||All 7* Monsters of "Greek Gods - Power Release" are All Max |- | Pharaoh's Gatling||All 7* Monsters of "Egyptian God - Power Release" are All Max |- | Genesis of Ethereal Dragons||All 6* Monsters of "Ethereal Dragons - Power Release" are All Max |- | Oh, please love me!||All 7* Monsters of "The Witches - Power Release" are All Max |- | Lord of Northern Zodiacs||All 7* Monsters of "Twelve Zodiacs - Power Release" (Chapter 1) are All Max |- | Lord of Southern Zodiacs||All 7* Monsters of "Twelve Zodiacs - Power Release" (Chapter 2) are All Max |- | Dragonholic||All 7* Monsters of "Servant of Dragons - Power Release" are All Max |- | Bloodthirsty Artists||All 7* Monsters of "Crimson Grace - Power Release" are All Max |- | Ascended Taoism||All 7* Monsters of "Investiture of the Gods - Power Release" are All Max |- | The Great Onmyōji||All 7* Monsters of "Hyakki Yagyō - Curse (Power Release)" are All Max |- | King of Toys||All 7* Monsters of "Toy Pixies - Power Release" are All Max |- | Babylon's Baby||All 7* Monsters of "Major Gods of Babylon - Power Release" are All Max |- | Saintly Keepers||All 7* Monsters of "Keepers of Worlds - Power Release" are All Max |- | Once upon a time...||All 7* Monsters of "Fairytales Untold - Power Release" are All Max |- | Legendary Power Releaser||Power Release all Monsters in 5 Series with All Max *Only Series with an unlockable Title for Power Release will be counted |- | Mythical Power Releaser||Power Release all Monsters in 10 Series with All Max *Only Series with an unlockable Title for Power Release will be counted |- | Epic Power Releaser||Power Release all Monsters in 15 Series with All Max *Only Series with an unlockable Title for Power Release will be counted |- | Glittering Team||Possess 10 ALL MAX Monsters (excluding repeated Monsters; only ALL MAX Monsters with its Level of 99 will be counted) |- | Pursuit of Perfection||Possess 50 ALL MAX Monsters (excluding repeated Monsters; only ALL MAX Monsters with its Level of 99 will be counted) |- | Perfectionist||Possess 100 ALL MAX Monsters (excluding repeated Monsters; only ALL MAX Monsters with its Level of 99 will be counted) |- | I love farming!||Possess 10 Monsters from Bi-weekly Stages with their Lv. and Skill Lv. at maximum (including repeated Monsters) *Only Monsters of their highest Rarity will be counted (excluding Jiang Cheng, Descendant of Chiyou) |- | Bi-weekly Farmer||Possess 50 Monsters from Bi-weekly Stages with their Lv. and Skill Lv. at maximum (including repeated Monsters) *Only Monsters of their highest Rarity will be counted (excluding Jiang Cheng, Descendant of Chiyou) |- | God of Farming||Possess 100 Monsters from Bi-weekly Stages with their Lv. and Skill Lv. at maximum (including repeated Monsters) *Only Monsters of their highest Rarity will be counted (excluding Jiang Cheng, Descendant of Chiyou) |- | 24/7||Login for 365 Days |- | 600 Days of Exploration||Login for 600 Days |- | 2 Years of Battles||Login for 730 Days |- | Veteran Summoner||Login for 1000 Days |- | Fighting for another 10 years!||Login for 1095 Days |- | Legendary Summoner||Login for 4 Years (1461 Days) |- | Infinite Skydrop||Make 100 or more Combos in a Battle (counted only upon completion of the Stage) |- | Running out of battery...||Make 150 or more Combos in a Battle (counted only upon completion of the Stage) |- | What a piece of cake||Deal over 2.1 billion Damage in a Battle (counted only upon completion of the Stage) Only Damage dealt to the enemy in the last Wave of Battle will be counted. |- | The sky is NOT the limit||Deal over 9.9 billion Damage in a Battle (counted only upon completion of the Stage) |- | Realms' Overlord||Top 4 of the day in "TOS Contest" of Taipei Game Show 2016 |- | Nobody can stop me!!!!!||Top 10,000 Summoners with the highest accumulated personal score in Close Quarter Battle |- | Sweetheart of Runestones||Top 10,000 Summoners with highest personal score of the day in The Great War |- | Savior of the Tower||Clear all Stages of Saviors of the Tower |- | Nomination Secured||Clear the Stage Madhead's Gratitude |- | 20 Riddles in the Moonlight||Clear the Stage 20 Riddles in the Moonlight 20 times |- | Ruler of All Under Heaven||Clear all Stages of Maze of the General |- | Craft Researcher||Clear 5 types of Craft Challenges in "Battling for 5 Crafts" |- | TOS Showroom||Expand Inventory Slots to 500 |- | TOS Warehouse||Expand Inventory Slots to 1000 |- | TOS Encyclopedia||Expand Inventory Slots to 2000 |- | Strongest Operator||Unlock all Monsters of "Metazord" in Index |- | Genius Inventor||Unlock all Monsters of "Conjoined Cyborgs" in Index |- | Invincible Combatants||Unlock all Monsters of "Combatants" in Index |- | Immortal Heroic Spiritor||Unlock all Monsters of "Immortal Heroic Spirits" in Index |- | Elementary Alchemist||Forge Craft Cores or Essence 10 times |- | Fine Art||Forge Craft Cores or Essence 50 times |- | Forger of Dragonary Crafts||Forge Craft Cores or Essence 500 times |- | I got friends!||Make friends with more than 400 Summoners |- | Fashion Icon||Collect all Swimsuits in "2016 Swimwear Collections" |- | I got money, I got land!||Collect all Magic Properties in "Board of the Richman" |- | Dean of Halloween||Collect all Halloween Invitation in "Trick-or-Treat Dance Party" |- | X’mas Reindeer Squad||Collect all Christmas Cards in "Magic Christmas Greeting Cards" |- | I love shopping!||Purchase 10 times in "Merchant Ship" |- | Why save?||Purchase 199 times in "Merchant Ship" |- | Preliminary Seminars||Answer 10 questions correctly in Tower of Seminars |- | Intermediate Seminars||Answer 20 questions correctly in Tower of Seminars |- | Phoenix!||Revive 99 times in Battles |- | Easy job!||Pass Battle 30 in "Transmigration of Infinity" |- | When does this end?||Pass Battle 60 in "Transmigration of Infinity" |- | Ahhhhhh! End it already!||Pass Battle 90 in "Transmigration of Infinity" |- | Level-10 Warrior||Arena Lv. reaches 10 |- | Red Cliffs Pass||Reach the Class of "Legend" or "King" in the weekly conclusion of the first quarter of Arena |- | The Best Warlord of All||Rank 1 in the Class of "King" in the weekly conclusion of the first quarter of Arena |- | Top-10 Warlord||Rank 2 to 10 in the Class of "King" in the weekly conclusion of the first quarter of Arena |- | Top-100 Warlord||Rank 11 to 100 in the Class of "King" in the weekly conclusion of the first quarter of Arena |- | A Hundred Arena Challenges||100 successful Challenges in Arena |- | Seizure of Territories||Obtain a total Score of 80,000 in the Coliseum Event "Wisdom of the Governor" |}